Testing
by NnytheStampede
Summary: My first Space Cases Femslash fanfiction. Reviews are hearted, flames are accepted.


This will have a second chapter. I don't know when the second will be up. I actually just got tired of sitting on this fiction and decided to go ahead and post this first part anyway. Flames are accepted. Enjoy the Space Cases Fem-slash.  
  
Chapter One  
  
TJ Davenport paced angrily back and forth around the classroom of the Christa. Her mind ticked a million times a second as she mulled over another set of grades received by her reluctant students. Surprisingly, all but one had passed with a decent grade. However, the student who failed was not the usual Uranusian. In fact, Bova had the best grade out of the bunch. TJ mused about how each of the students had grown since the adventure first began. They all seemed to be warming up to the lessons presented to them, and each had begun to put forth a better effort. It seemed that she was finally reaching out to them, and getting somewhere.  
  
The only person she was at a loss for options with was the stubborn girl from Yensid. Suzee ignored every attempt by TJ to help her adapt to her new surroundings and ultimately help her conform and act as part of the crew. Insisting that she was not a member of Davenport's classes, Suzee did what she usually did upon being forced to take an exam. The young girl, instead of answering the questions, wrote TJ a well opinionated paragraph explaining that the material presented to her was entirely to simple and she felt that it did not push the limits of her intellect. Suzee even went so far as to spell check her small argument so that it was perfect. This, of course, infuriated her would be teacher.  
  
'Which was probably her intent from the beginning,' Davenport thought pausing in her pacing long enough to refocus her eyes. Staring into a Compupad for hours at a time was not healthy for the eyesight.  
  
TJ rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, and doggedly went to sit in one of the student's seats. Tossing the Compupad to the side she sighed and leaned back. All though she did have her own bunk, Davenport preferred the classroom to do her thinking and decision making in. The environment was familiar, and gave her some comfort from the constant perils the ship was placed in. TJ peaked an eye open and noticed how the Compupad seemed to smugly grin at her, the well-structured paragraph glowing defiantly, as if to say, " What are you going to do about it?"  
  
That seemed to be the question. Out here in space she was the only real authority figure, and she had to have control. A few times she had received a backing from Goddard, who had a heart to heart, so to speak, with Suzee. In turn Suzee became more active and social when it came to drills and the other crew members, but when class started there was no budging her. It was amazing that Suzee could respect Commander Goddard, a busted in rank soldier who might have been no match for her in a game based upon knowledge, but not give TJ the time of day. What it boiled down to was that Suzee respected Goddard because he lived the action. Experience was key, and Davenport certainly lacked in that field.  
  
" How can I possibly get through to you?" TJ reached over and turned the taunting screen off.  
  
It disappointed Davenport when Suzee acted this way. Also, even though she would be hard pressed to admit such a thing, Suzee's behavior also hurt TJ as well. The fact was she cared deeply for the young girl, and seeing her constantly ignore, or rebuff her advice, or pleas was like being slapped in the face. After all, TJ was only trying to help. Why was this girl so hell bent on refusing her? Being blown off was not something TJ tolerated easily.  
  
As the former vice principal Davenport knew very well what it was like to be the over-achiever in class. Even though some might have said she got her position due to her father's influence, TJ Davenport had worked rather hard to get where she was. Through out her life she was constantly alienated from her peers, and even by some of her teachers. So, if anything, she should be able to sympathize with Suzee. However, the girl made that increasingly difficult by, as TJ saw it, taking her frustrations out on Davenport. Suzee should know that just because one of TJ's students was far above the rest in lessons, it did not mean TJ could boost the courses to fit her skill level. TJ had come too far with the other crewmembers to lose them now. On the other hand, she knew how difficult it was to sit in a class when you knew the material and could do the assignments in your sleep.  
  
It all burned down to TJ wanting to be liked by the girl from Yensid. They had so much in common that it seemed odd that they would be enemies. The girl was far more complicated than TJ thought herself to be. Suzee was an intellectual, capable, and attractive young woman whose stubborn streak simply would not allow a friendship. Perhaps this was all due to the fact that TJ, for quite some time, refused to acknowledge that Suzee was even real. But now it was most certain that she was a tangible being. The young woman was tall, slim, and as beautiful as any pure bred super model. However, her beauty was all-natural.  
  
'Tangible is an understatement,' TJ's mind wanderings betrayed her, and she shut her eyes. ' I should not be thinking of such things!'  
  
Student and teacher relationships were a large no-no in any universe. So to occupy her thoughts TJ's hero-worship for one Commander Seth Goddard was nurtured into a crush. It was clear very soon, however, that just about everyone else in the galaxy felt the same way about the man. He was a magnet for a lot of people's longings. Male and female alike, and any type of person to boot felt drawn towards him. The name Reaver constantly appears in conversations about Goddard. The way Goddard himself speaks of the man seems to point out that there may have been something else going on between the two men than just a feud.  
  
TJ had also become painfully aware that one other member of the Christa had taken a liking to Seth Goddard. Radu spent much of his spare time around his Commander, and was obviously the most nervous around him as well. The boy seemed to lick his lips and stutter a bit more when confronted with Goddard. This would all be good and amusing if the air about Seth did not say that he returned the boy's emotions. It was not in anything the two said, but in body language, and sideways glances.  
  
' This is absurd! Developing fondness for students other than said relationships of professional and parental is crazy and just about perverse!' TJ thought. Her strict rationalism charging away her intimate mindless wanderings, ' Thinking about these sorts of topics only gains you more trouble!' Davenport constantly found herself in battle between what her body said and what her traditional upbringing's said. The old struggle of the heart and the mind waged on inside her ice queen exterior.  
  
But the fact remained that TJ feared to rule out the growing relationship between Radu and Commander Goddard because she, TJ Davenport, did have a growing fondness for one of her students. Which put her somewhat in the same boat as Goddard. It had never happened before, up until Suzee she had only ever thought of her students as just that. Or at the most she attached herself in a maternal fashion, as with Rosie.  
  
' Not only that, but she is a girl,' TJ's innermost desires growled at this comment. After centuries, one's sexuality was still something to be careful of. If the galaxy knew that she was bisexual than no one might have hired her in a school environment. Humanity had come a long way in this once controversial topic of sexuality, but in some places it still had not lost any of its potency to feed hatred and violence.  
  
True, the girl could be aggravating as hell, but all in all Davenport felt herself becoming increasingly attracted to her. Suzee's zest for life and strong-willed personality first attracted Davenport. Through many disagreements and flat out fights TJ was given a look into Suzee no one else was given. She was very opinionated and had the brilliant mind to back up those opinions. More often than not, it was TJ Davenport who found her mind being challenged by the girl. Suzee was probably the one person, aside from Seth Goddard, who did not fear telling TJ when she was wrong.  
  
The fact that the girl was beautiful was not lost on Davenport either. One point in a test session TJ had gotten the desperate urge to run her fingers in the girl's tresses. For that moment in time all she could think of was how they would feel to her gentle touch.  
  
" Stop that!" She chided herself out loud this time. ' Ethical views aside, Suzee is not like that. She is in it for Harlan Band.'  
  
TJ involuntarily snorted at the thought. Suzee was a backstabbing best friend. Everyone knew about Catalina's infatuation with Mr. Band. ' Poor Catalina,' she sighed.  
  
Leaning over, TJ once more picked up the Compupad and re-read Suzee's explanation of her situation. Her mindset, TJ walked to the PA system and stated, " Suzee please report to the class room immediately."  
  
Attraction or not, TJ Davenport had a bone to pick with this young lady, and it was about time the two finally had it out. She would show Suzee how her behavior was sending her down a path of alienation and misery. Then, after Suzee saw it her way, then they would talk about her re-taking this test.  
  
' If I got any more brilliant, then my head would probably burst,' Suzee laughed to herself as the first of several astonished mails came through to her on the net. The author of these net-mails was none other than Catalina. The flabbergasted Titanian sent mailing after mailing trying to get updates on the whole crew, and the latest happenings on board the Christa. Unfortunately, something was still blocking her communication with Suzee.  
  
" I can't believe you figured out a way to set up voice communication between dimensions. Suzee, not only is this great for us, but you are probably the first person in the galaxy to do such a thing! You're gonna be famous!" Cat's enthusiastic voice called from the other side of the screen.  
  
" Yeah, but just wait until I can get the video to work too! Then that'll really be something to talk about!" Suzee grinned, " So, how are things going back in Yensid?"  
  
There was a pause as Catalina took a moment to gather her thoughts.  
  
" Well, your family still misses you a lot. Everyone is still being super nice to me, but your classes. Wow, are they something. I'm barely keeping up. You're sisters are tutoring me, and I'm older than them. It's all sort of weird. Other than that not much has been going on here."  
  
Suzee tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, " I see. So no one sent me any messages?"  
  
" Well, Suzee, there's no one here but me right now. Your family went to the Physics Museum a little while ago."  
  
' That's just like them. Leave when I finally have the chance to say hi.'  
  
" But Suzee?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I'll be sure to tell them about your break through. I'm sure they'll love to each send you a mail when they find out." Catalina tried to be as convincing as possible.  
  
" Yeah, I'm sure they will too," Suzee rolled her eyes.  
  
" Look, I've got to get to some of this homework if I'm going to go out tonight."  
  
" Really? Where you going?"  
  
There was a pause again, " Well a bunch of the girls and I are going to see a movie together. Nothing important. But I have to go, tell everyone I said hello, especially Harlan."  
  
" Sure thing. I'll see ya around. Well, maybe. If I can figure out how by the next time."  
  
" I'm sure you will. Good luck!"  
  
The communications were cut, and Suzee sat back in the lounge chair. ' She must be having the time of her life.'  
  
At least that was how it sounded. Her parents, and sisters were not so caring and nice to Suzee, but that was because Suzee was not really the type of daughter her parents had envisioned. They would love someone like Catalina, who was all about the trendy and popularity in school. Suzee came across more of a bookworm in some cases. Those girls she was going to be with tonight were, most likely, the top cliques in the school that Cat was attending. People Suzee could only dream of socializing with. Despite her looks, brains, and out-going personality, Suzee never managed to jump into any of the cliques her school had to offer.  
  
' But is that really such a bad thing?'  
  
Then Suzee remembered her promise to say hello to everyone. 'Especially Harlan.' What a horrible friend she was. Suzee thought back to a few weeks ago when a computer personality attached to a space station tried to kidnap her and kill off the rest of the crew. In the end she had impulsively kissed Harlan Band upon his return. She could not help it, it just happened. Surprisingly, there was no happy little tingle, or any other such pleasure taken from the short kiss. So when Radu showed up Suzee felt she needed to test this sudden turn of events. Another impulsive kiss was performed, and yet again, she felt nothing. By the time Bova showed up, Suzee had had about enough of the boys.  
  
' So what was wrong with me?' Suzee wondered. Both Radu, and Harlan were attractive young men, and yet she did not feel the slightest bit attracted to either of them. Nor, she realized, had she ever thought of any other man in that way. Back on Yensid she blamed it on her constant business with homework, and other studies. Since the kiss incident Suzee's mind had blocked any thoughts of self-doubt from crossing her path. At first she denied the fact that there was no special feelings toward either guy, or their kiss. A thousand excuses sounding much the same created a wall in front of her nagging questions. Excuses such as, ' I haven't found the right guy, Radu and Harlan are the only males near my age group out here, and maybe they were doing it wrong, because I know how to kiss. Weeks later, though, those excuses slowly had begun to be chiseled out. Now she was beginning to wonder if she was attracted to men at all.  
  
' Could it be that I'm attracted to girls?' Her mind blurted with out permission. Suzee started for a moment in the quiet room as the realization crashed down upon her.  
  
' But I can't know for sure. I mean I've never kissed a girl, so. And I don't think I've ever looked at a girl in that manner.' Suzee let loose a large sigh. Or had she? A time floated into her traitorous mind when she might have looked at Rosie in such a way, but quickly dismissed the thought. Rosie was like a younger sister to her, and therefore, Suzee did not find her attractive sexually.  
  
" I shouldn't let this get to me." This stated out loud boosted Suzee's confidence, and she stood to go deliver her good news to the rest of the crew. In the past she had never doubted herself, and she was not about to start now.  
  
' Everyone is going to be so excited that they can talk with Cat!'  
  
As Suzee stood a familiar disciplined voice came over the system, " Suzee, please report to the classroom immediately."  
  
' That damn woman,' Suzee thought angrily, ' I should have expected as much though. After what I wrote on that last test, I knew she would probably summon me for a lecture. Might as well get this over with.'  
  
Suzee began walking toward the jump tubes, but stopped just before. A small smirk crossed her lips, and instead of whooshing immediately off to the classroom, she walked casually out the door. It was going to tick the woman off to no end if she took her sweet time getting to the classroom. 


End file.
